


【9913】宠坏了小男友该怎么办？

by smooth_catttttttt



Category: Football RPF, Italy Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_catttttttt/pseuds/smooth_catttttttt





	【9913】宠坏了小男友该怎么办？

【9913】宠坏了小男友该怎么办？

无脑车注意!真的hin无脑！驾驶技术不好我尽力了！

CP：多纳鲁马x罗马尼奥利

纹身bug，不要过多的代入现实因为我完全是在瞎几把写。

ooc，ooc，极度ooc，钱多多和小罗马的唯粉请不要专门点进来骂我唔嘤嘤嘤。

小罗马1.12生日快乐！

————————————————————————————————

 

罗马尼奥利几乎是被从人群中拽出来的，自己脖颈旁是那双熟悉的黄色门将手套，也就没在意，任着那人就这么把自己拽进了更衣室。

 

刚刚罗马尼奥利读秒绝杀了，整个人还沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，在个位数的温度中只穿了一件运动内衣，也因为心理上的激动而忘了生理上的寒冷。

汗水轻抚着他的额头，眉骨，颧骨，最后划到下巴滴落。

“gigio？”

罗马尼奥利微笑着，抓着衣摆褪去了自己身上那件黑色的运动背心，三角肌和肱二头肌就这么在多纳鲁马面前一晃。

多纳鲁马喉结上下滚动了一下。

“gigio，怎么了？”

罗马尼奥利回头看着自家门将，一双狗狗眼中闪烁着星星点点的光芒，和他背部的肌肉不知道为什么显得那么和谐。

多纳鲁马把自己从庆祝胜利的人群中提前拉出来，肯定是有话和自己说。

罗马尼奥利的嘴角抑制不住地上扬着，胜利的喜悦不能控制地弥散出来。

自己的恋人要和自己说什么呢？

罗马尼奥利在心中想到了无数的答案，不禁高兴地哼着小调，把刚刚脱下的衣服在更衣柜里叠好。

这是罗马尼奥利和多纳鲁马交往的第二个年头。

 

 

多纳鲁马刚加盟的时候还是个小孩子，但是已经有接近两米的个子了，引得苏索狂喝了两周的牛奶。

 

当时的罗马尼奥利还不是队长，仅仅是作为一个前辈在教导多纳鲁马，当然了，还有后卫和守门员之间微妙的关系的因素。

十六岁的多纳鲁马第一次首发后那天晚上，罗马尼奥利永远忘不了他对自己的那个拥抱——那绝对不是一个十六岁的孩子应该有的温度。

那年，罗马尼奥利二十岁。

 

之后的每一次胜利或是失利，罗马尼奥利都会在赛后收获到一个来自二十厘米身高差的拥抱。

罗马尼奥利真的觉得自己已经很高了，只是每次都在多纳鲁马身边才会发现自己也就一米八八而已。

一旁的加图索还可以向库特罗内比较说当时刚看到他的时候他刚多高，现在多高了啊....诸如此类的怀念的话，罗马尼奥利才发现，多纳鲁马一来的时候就比自己高上许多了。

嘛....所以就不用怀旧了。

罗马尼奥利默默地把自己心中那句为什么自己男友比自己小还比自己高，这个人生质问咽了下去，反手揉了揉把自己下巴硌在自己肩膀上的某只大型犬，然后抓住狗狗想要环住自己腰的手，毕竟一会儿队友就都回来了。

 

无论在俱乐部还是国家队，这个孩子都很喜欢粘着自己。

这是罗马尼奥利的“罗马”发现。

而且一旦回头发现了他，这个根本不好藏的跟踪者就会（并不灵敏地）躲起来，转身假装自己在找因西涅。

罗马尼奥利笑了，在脑子里搜索了一下这名刚刚进入大名单的小孩的名字：

“吉安路易吉？”

藏在树后的男孩小跑着来到了自己的身边，自己向他伸出了手。

那个带着门将手套的男孩牵上了自己手。

 

好吧，罗马尼奥利确实觉得多纳鲁马会喜欢上自己，会向自己告白，会成为自己的男朋友，的确是自己的错就是了。

是自己太宠着他了。

每一次罗马尼奥利下定决心一定不能放任多纳鲁马的时候，他总会受到一种奇妙的魔力，不知不觉就又把手放到了他的头上，揉着他的头毛。

这个时候多纳鲁马总会歪头蹭蹭自己的手，活像一只大型犬了。

 

 

多纳鲁马的整个身体贴到了罗马尼奥利的后背上，自己与多纳鲁马只见只隔了后者身上穿的薄薄的一件打底衫。

罗马尼奥利笑着，身体也为之颤动：“好了，好了，不要闹了，好不容易先进了更衣室，赶快去洗澡去。”

说着，他向前走了一步，勉强脱离了多纳鲁马的‘囚禁’，但是对方又向前了一步，重新从后面搂住了自己的腰：

“打满了九十分钟零丢球，我要吸阿莱西奥作为奖励。”

罗马尼奥利瞬间就变得哑口无言了，毕竟大型犬已经变成了撒娇模式。

 

“那就一下。”

罗马尼奥利向后仰着头，鼻尖不经意地蹭了一下多纳鲁马的脸颊，随即就这么吻上了他柔软的唇。

正当罗马尼奥利想要结束这个轻吻的时候，多纳鲁马加重了手臂上的力度，推着自己的队长直到他靠上了他自己更衣柜。

“gigio...！”

多纳鲁马将膝盖插进了罗马尼奥利的两腿之间，用自己的大腿将他架了起来，作为守门员的臂力完全可以支撑他把罗马尼奥利稳稳当当地抱起来。作为对立的，罗马尼奥利完全被卸了力气，想逃也无处可逃了。

被叫到名字的人扶住了罗马尼奥利的下颚骨，又来了一个吻。

 

从舌尖开始的酥麻，再到自己胸口那两只乱摸的门将手套，然后是贴在自己股沟上的那个炙热。

自己从还有一些的抵抗，又不小心心软了，唇齿回应着他的亲吻，抓住了他在自己胸前捣蛋的手，与他隔着手套十指相扣了。

“锁门。”罗马尼奥利轻声说到。

然后更衣室的门就传来了落锁的声音，还有明显是被捂住了嘴的库特罗内的喊声。

 

多纳鲁马和罗马尼奥利面面相觑，在从对方眼中了解了对方知道发生了什么事之后，两人又不禁嗤笑出了声：

“哈坎，你们俩记得别被帕奎塔看见了。”罗马尼奥利对门口喊到。

 

精虫上脑的某19岁青年已经无法好好感受队长对其他队友的友情了，他只想第无数次地让队长的爱情只属于自己。

他迅速地把自己队长的裤子褪去了，只留了那条‘主场必备’的白色三角裤。

多纳鲁马一直都认为这条三角裤真的被他穿的过于性感了，仿佛是在偷穿女人的内衣一样。

这时候的多纳鲁马总会用自己的唇摩挲在他耳边，问着他穿的这么性感在等谁。

“等你。”罗马尼奥利也总会这么回答。

 

多纳鲁马将自己男友的性器从内裤的侧边掏了出来，以一种算不上温柔的手法撸动着，一边还没轻没重地揉捏着对方的胸部，这让罗马尼奥利直接想和身后的人立即来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

由于两人的身高差，多纳鲁马总能把罗马尼奥利圈得严严实实的，后者转过身来和自己的小男友接吻，二人的性器抵在了一起，这对多纳鲁马的忍耐力明显的是一个考验。

罗马尼奥利的金棕色狗狗眼就这么看着自己的小男友，为他解开了他的门将手套——虽然自己很喜欢看他叼着手套的魔术贴自己解下来的样子，真的很，性感。

 

“阿莱西奥。”

罗马尼奥利无法拒绝多纳鲁马的请求，只好任由他的行动，他的手指在自己的后穴之中搅动，年轻人的扩张总是做的这么粗暴。

罗马尼奥利作为年长的人只能引导对方，虽然自己仅有的性经验都是和对方进行的。

多纳鲁马学着三级片的动作，比一般人要有力许多的手指揉捏着罗马尼奥利柔软的臀瓣，如同果冻一般的触感让多纳鲁马停不下手，一边揉捏着一边往外撑开，直到可以容纳自己性器的前端。

多纳鲁马一直很喜欢这个把自己男友的背靠在什么东西上，那队长的臂膀和白净的双腿都挂在自己身上的姿势，这样会让多纳鲁马觉得自己是他在世上唯一的依靠。

想到这里，多纳鲁马向前探身，舔舐着罗马尼奥利的喉结，将自己的性器完全插入了进去。

自己的动脉就在他人的牙齿之下，作为生物的本能让他仰起了头，想要逃避这种感觉，不过身后的更衣柜根本让他无处可逃。

多纳鲁马就这么架开了他的双腿，伴着罗马尼奥利轻声吃痛的呻吟，让他的性器被吞进了更多。

但是他不动了。

仿佛在闻吸着空中罗马尼奥利散发出来的气味，又或是在享受被完全包裹的瞬间一般，多纳鲁马在罗马尼奥利的颈间轻蹭着，下半身丝毫没有举动。

 

“动…”

“你说什么？”

多纳鲁马像一只大型犬一样舔舐着罗马尼奥利的锁骨，喉结，耳廓，就在罗马尼奥利的心尖上挠痒痒，引诱自己的前辈说出那句话。

罗马尼奥利突然觉得自己真的是把他惯坏了。

 

“gigio，动起来操我。”

多纳鲁马是看着罗马尼奥利说出这句话的，当然了，他表情的变化多纳鲁马尽收眼底。

AC米兰的队长脸红得一塌糊涂，索性别过脸去不看着自家门将。

 

“Signorsi，Capitano.”

多纳鲁马操动着自家队长的后穴，实在是克制不住自己把他的腿架得更高。也就是罗马尼奥利作为后卫的柔韧性还算好，一般男人被架成这个角度就已经是活受罪了。

性器被肠壁紧紧地包裹着，在罗马尼奥利黏糯的喘息中也不经意混进了几声青年的声音。罗马尼奥利提了一下嘴角，也不管自己脸上留下的生理盐水，本搂着他脖子的手臂拉近了两人的距离，错开了两人鼻尖之间的碰撞，吻上了自己的大金毛。

更正一下，是发情的大金毛。

 

 

如果放在四年前，现在的亲密程度是多纳鲁马想都不敢想的。

队里的守门员还有遮挡住自己光芒的哥哥，甚至国家队里布冯还在做着门神。

怎么想这个意大利后防线的‘小内斯塔’也不会多看自己一眼。

小多纳鲁马就如同其他的小球迷一样，对自己喜欢的球员总会情不自禁地跨步跟上。

但是多纳鲁马在其他小球迷还在为青训而努力的时候，已经进了正式队，甚至是打破了布冯的‘意甲最年轻首发门将’的记录。

十六岁的小多纳鲁马抱着足球，看着分组训练的后卫们。

自己还不够，远远不够。

 

罗马尼奥利察觉到了这个孩子的视线，笑着冲他招了招手：

“要来玩玩后卫的训练内容吗？”

 

小多纳鲁马点了点头。

 

小多纳鲁马牵上了他的手。

 

多纳鲁马向他告白了。

 

多纳鲁马不再是处男了。

 

 

多纳鲁马非常喜欢与自己的皮肤全方位的接触，就仿佛这样就可以留下自己的气味一样，罗马尼奥利并不讨厌这种如同液体般包围的感觉。

就如同多纳鲁马黏着自己的感觉一样，他并不讨厌这种粘人的狗狗。

在多纳鲁马第一次在意大利国家队试探性的靠近自己的时候，罗马尼奥利就觉得了：

好像自己家的狗狗。

虽然后来这只狗狗真的成了自己家的。

 

对于队友来说，最大的困扰就是无法单独地找罗马尼奥利说话了，其他方面毕竟都黏了几年了，也就都习惯了。

独属于队长的爱，多纳鲁马想想自己心里都会乐开了花。

他渐渐知道队长宠自己宠地不行，也就渐渐恃宠而骄了：比如霸占个赛后的更衣室啊，霸占个公共洗浴间啊，不允许队长和别人交换球衣啊，诸如此类的事，也是让队友和教练无可奈何，只能和对方商量商量，移步对手的更衣室。

在米兰甚至都有了一个不成文的习惯——罗马尼奥利在场上只要脱了身上的任何一件衣裤，那趁早和对手打好关系。

不知道的后果就和刚加盟时的伊瓜因一样，推开更衣室的门然后留下一句‘打扰了。’

 

罗马尼奥利挠了挠自己的卷发，决定还是找一个时间和刚加盟的帕奎塔说一说现在队里的一些‘不成文的习惯’。

比如赛后的更衣室啊，清晨的停车场啊，赛前的洗浴间啊，傍晚的自行车棚啊，诸如此类的。

 

“走神想什么呢？”

多纳鲁马已经将阵地转到了洗浴间，本来说帮忙清洗身体，不出意料地又提枪干上了。

罗马尼奥利的卷发早就被打湿透了，随意地贴在了额前，配合上热水的雾气，这个环境无时无刻不在提醒着自己是在刚刚战斗过的绿茵场下做着性爱的行为。

这次的多纳鲁马倒没有学三级片说什么‘惩罚’之类的词眼，而是直接加快了下身的速度，让他的注意力强行集中到了自己身上。

自己被他摁在墙壁上的手腕早就淤了一片血，还被他好似心疼地舔舐着手腕上的筋骨。

从手腕开始淤血的地方起，啃咬着青筋暴露着地方，又好似安慰地舔着他的手掌心。

“我想在这里留下我的痕迹。”

 

罗马尼奥利再次反思到：

自己是不是把小自己四岁的男朋友惯坏了？

 

正在纹身店往昨晚被多纳鲁马握出红印的地方罗马尼奥利反思着。  
他往手腕的内侧纹了一颗红色的桃心。


End file.
